Liberty for All
by Aralyn187
Summary: Sure Sarah annoys James sometimes but what if someone comes along who pushes his buttons even more that Sarah does. A new character comes along, by Benjamin Franklin's recommendation, to help in the print shop, but they get more than they bargained for and get thrown into all the adventure of a nation seeking independence. Can everyone get along?
1. A Rude Awakening

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, here is another fanfic for ya! I'd like to welcome all those who were daring enough to read this and I hope you like this as I keep adding onto it. Before we begin there is one thing to address: I do not own Liberty Kids, the characters, plots, and anything else. The only thing I lay claim to are my ocs.**

_**Liberty for All**_

* * *

Things were quiet as the morning sun came through James' bedroom window; however that didn't last for long.

"James! James! Wake up James! Wake up!" Henri shouted as he jumped up and down, shaking a sleepy eyed James from sleep.

"Henri?" James managed to mumble when Henri stopped for a breath, "What are you doing?"

Henri ignored the question as he made a dash for the door without another word.

Getting up as quickly as his sleepy body would allow James exited his room and began to make his way to the stairs only to run into Sarah.

"Oh good morning James." She greeted cheerfully.

"Morning," he responded with a yawn, "Hey Sarah, you wouldn't happen to know why Henri is acting the way he is?"

"You mean all that shouting and running around he was doing? I was going to ask you if you knew anything." Sarah wondered, "Perhaps we should go see what he's up to."

Coming to an agreement the two of them turned to go down the stairs only to find Henri crouched near the base of the stairs, watching the opposite side of the print shop.

"Henri, what's going-"

"Shhhh!" Henri hissed, interrupting James' question, then he pointed to the bench by the window.

Sarah and James looked and were surprised to see someone there. A young man was lying across the wooden bench, his head and feet propped up, and his brown tricorn hat pulled down so that all that they could see of his face was his mouth.

"You know it's considered rude to stare." A voice spoke up after a long silent second.

All three of them jumped, and then realized it was the young man that had spoken. Henri went over to the bench and slowly lifted the tip of the hat to reveal two royal blue eyes looking up at him.

With a small jump Henri dropped the hat back in place and hid behind James and Sarah. Meanwhile his antics had caused the stranger to smirk as he sat up and adjusted his hat.

"Sorry about the intrusion." He apologized, "Moses said I could sleep here until more permanent sleeping arrangement was made."

"Permanent?" James and Sarah asked in unintentional unison.

"Oops!" the young man rubbed his neck sheepishly, "I guess I should start at the beginning. My name is Alec, Alec Garrott." Alec smiled as he held out his hand to shake.

"James Hiller." James responded, shaking Alec's hand, "And the little welcome committee is Henri."

With a small chuckle Alec reached out and shook Henri's hand as well, "Nice to meet you Henri."

"Ah-hem" Sarah cleared her throat, showing her annoyance at James' lack of introduction for her.

James rolled his eyes, "And this is Sarah."

"Sarah Philips." She stated matter-of-factly.

Alec gently took Sarah's hand and did a small bow, "A pleasure Miss Philips."

Sarah gave a small smile before turning to James and saying, "You should be taking notes James, this is how a gentleman should behave."

James simply crossed his arms as Henri snickered at their subtle bickering. "So why are you here?" he demanded a bit harshly.

"Well," Alec began, "I'm originally from just outside Boston, but a while ago I met Mister Franklin on his way to the docks heading for England. But he saw I needed work and thought I would be helpful around the print shop, so he offered me a job. I have a letter here addressed to a James and Henri, he told me to give it to you if you questioned the integrity of my story." He explained as he pulled out a sealed letter and handed it to James.

Henri peered over James' shoulder as James scowled at the note; Alec was telling the truth, and much to James' distaste Alec was going to be staying.

"Oh good," Moses' voice came from the direction of the kitchen, "I see you've all met Alec."

"Good morning Moses." Alec smiled pleasantly.

"Is breakfast ready Moses?" Henri asked hopefully.

Moses smiled, "Come and get it."

Both James and Henri made a mad dash trying to be the first to the table but Alec stopped at the door way and motioned for Sarah to go ahead of him, "Miss Philips." Causing James to grimace again, thanks to Alec, James looked so rude and uncultured.

'He's such a goody two shoes.' James thought silently as he jabbed at the food on his plate.

* * *

**Aralyn: And cut! Ok everyone that's a wrap. Good job ya'll, that was a good run.**

**Alec: We hope you enjoyed this short chapter debut of Liberty for All, as we keep adding to it we hope that you will continue to read and review.**

**James: *crosses arms and mummbles* Goody two shoes.**

**Aralyn: Shh James. Anywho peoples, thanks for reading and here's wishing you an awesome week. And if you want to see a pic of Alec, and view a small bio just go to my profile on deviantart, just type in my name (Aralyn187) in the search and my works should show up, go to my profile and it's there titled "Two more for Liberty". Good luck finding it and I hope you like it!**


	2. The Price of Freedom

**Author's note: Hey there people, I know some of you have been reading this cause I can see the number of views this story gets.**

**Alec: And we would also like to thank you for coming back for our second chapter.**

**James: *seething***

**Aralyn: James I'm warning you, if you kill Alec, or seriously maim him, I will kill you.**

**James: I'm out of here.**

**Alec: Say hello to Sarah and Henri for me.**

**James: *slams door behind him***

**Aralyn: Alec, you're not helping. *rolls eyes* Ok, onto the disclaimer: I do not own James, Henri, Sarah, Moses, ect. I only own Alec, and Alexandra. Hope you like this chapie!**

_**Liberty for All**_

* * *

It was an average evening in the print shop of the Pennsylvania Gazette, Sarah was upstairs writing to her mother, Henri was sneaking around the kitchen for leftovers, and James and Alec were helping Moses with the printing press, or at least trying to.

"Moses it did it again!" James complained as the press splattered ink over the two teens.

"Maybe it just doesn't like you." Alec smirked as he tried to rub the ink from his face.

James scowled as he batted at the lever on the press, "This old thing is a hunk of junk." Only to have the lever swing around and hit him in the head, causing Alec to chuckle under his breath. "How are we supposed to get out the latest news from Boston if our press keeps breaking down?" James questioned, rubbing his sore head.

"James I think this old press is ready for retirement. There' just one thing we need." Moses smiled as he gently patted the old press' wooden frame.

James immediately perked up, "Great what do you need? A wrench? A hammer? I'll fetch it for you!"

Alec face palmed himself, "He said retirement, James, not refurbishing." He mumbled, more to himself rather than James.

"A wagon." Moses said firmly.

"A what?" James asked, not sure if he had heard correctly.

"A big sturdy wagon." Moses confirmed. "I made an offer on a new press; we just have to pick it up." He explained.

"Great," James smiled, "Where is it? Market Street?"

"Williamsburg."

"Williamsburg? Williamsburg, Virginia?!" James' voice cracked in surprise.

"We leave at the first light of day." Moses nodded.

For a second neither James or Alec said a word, they simply stared at Moses.

"But, but, but Moses…" James started as he made his way around the press.

"But nothing." Moses replied sternly, "We must have a dependable press, the people count on us for their news. Besides you never know what news you'll uncover in a different colony."

"Yes, but is it safe, I mean for you. Slavery is everywhere in Virginia, it's not like Boston, or even here in Pennsylvania."

"Moses I have to agree with James," Alec said, stepping forward, "Perhaps James and could go down to Williamsburg and retrieve the press for you."

James grimaced at the thought of having to travel to Williamsburg and back with Alec. It was bad enough that they had to share a room; James couldn't even think of how torturous it would be to travel alone with him.

"These are dangerous times for everyone, and I'm willing to do what I can for the common cause." He patted James' shoulder, "And I won't be without protection, I have this letter from Doctor Franklin. It attests that I am a free man, I carry with me always."

"Moses if the colonies had ten thousand men as brave as you parliament wouldn't dare mess with us." James complimented.

"Speaking of mess…" Moses trailed off as he looked at the two ink cover boys.

"Oh right," James smiled sheepishly, "Where's the soap?"

"You don't know?" Moses asked in disbelief.

"Well, let's see," James thought out loud, "I used it just last Saturday."

"More like last January." Moses commented, half-jokingly, causing Alec to snicker.

"Alright Mister Smarty Pants," James poked at Alec as Moses went back to his work at the table, "Why don't you tell me where the soap is."

"Easy, it's by the water basin in the kitchen." Alec smiled confidently as he crossed his arms, "If you had washed your hands after working all afternoon in the stables you'd know that too."

James was about to give back a smart retort when Sarah and Henri entered the room, "Still working?" she asked, "At this hour?"

James ignored her questions, "Sarah, Henri, big news I'm going with Moses to Virginia to buy a new press."

"I believe I was going too." Alec grumbled, arms still crossed.

"And leave me here alone with her?" Henri complained.

"And leave me here alone with him?" Sarah countered.

"I'm going with you." They smiled in unison.

"Looks like we're all going." Alec grinned.

* * *

"Come on James put your back into it." Alec snapped as he, James, and Moses pushed on the back of the wagon.

"What do you think I'm doing?" James retorted with a grunt.

"Not pushing hard enough."

"I hope this new press is worth the money Moses." James groaned, choosing to ignore Alec as the three of them went back to pushing the wagon up a rather tough hill.

"Doctor Franklin always says a penny saved is a penny earned. And this new press will save us a very pretty penny." Moses reassured.

"How much longer until we get to Williamsburg?" Sarah asked, looking back.

"Yeah," Henri whined, "I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry." James and Alec said in unison, causing James to glare at Alec in annoyance. "I hope we get there in time for the session of the House of Burgesses, I want to hear Patrick Henry speak."

"Patrick who?"

"Patrick Henry, he's a lawyer from Virginia and a delegate to the first continental congress. What a speaker." James explained.

"Don't tell me this Patrick Henry is a rebel?" Sarah questioned worriedly.

"He's not a rebel Sarah, he's a patriot. He wants the southern colonies to join the cause with New England."

"Why would a colonist of Virginia care about what happening in Massachusetts?" Sarah went on, "It's a completely different country."

"With men like Patrick Henry it might just become one country."

"Well, rebel or patriot, you can't very well write about what Mister Henry says if we don't have a new press for you to print it on, now can you?" Alec smirked, causing James to frown again.

The two of them were locked in a staring contest for a few seconds until they heard Sarah, "Look a farm!" and with a firm tug of the reins she urged the horses to stop, causing Alec, James, Henri, and Moses, all to run into the back of the wagon.

"Those workers will know how far it is to Williamsburg." Sarah guessed, looking over at the field of workers hard at work.

"Uh, Miss Philips…" Alec trailed off, a nervous pit forming in his stomach.

"We won't be stopping at that farm Sarah." Moses said firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because those workers aren't just workers," Moses explained, "They're slaves…Let's go."

And with that they all climbed into the wagon and, in grim silence continued onto Williamsburg.

As the wagon pulled into town all the teens looked around in fascination and excitement.

"This must be Williamsburg." James smiled, glad that their long trip was at least half way over.

Meanwhile Henri's nose was hard at work, "I smell ham!" he exclaimed, "I also smell mutton, roast beef, pudding and pie! Oh, I love Williamsburg!"

"Henri," James laughed, "You're part bloodhound."

"Think you could point me towards those pies you were talking about?" Alec asked eagerly.

"It is quite beautiful…civilized." Sarah remarked, admiring the town. "It reminds me of the English countryside."

Alec smiled, glad to be over the whole slave thing from a few miles back, but that smile faded when he heard a voice coming from up ahead, "Sold!"

"Oh no." Alec shuddered.

"Oh my goodness,"Sarah gasped, "Is that…?"

"Yes Sarah, the auction block." Moses said, refusing to let it faze him, "This is where my people are sold like cattle to the highest bidder. I was sold on the block in Charlestown South Carolina, but they're all the same."

"It's barbaric!" Sarah protested turning away, "I cannot look at it not another second. I want to leave this place."

"The print shop is right across the street." James sighed, "Come on Moses, let's pick up the printing press and get out of here."

"No James, you're a journalist, you have a job to do. I'll get the printing press; you get over to the House of Burgesses and find out the latest news."

"But-"

"No buts," Moses stopped James, "Each of us must do his part."

"Is it safe here for you Moses?" Sarah asked, concerned for her friend.

"As long as I have this letter I'll be fine." Moses reassured her, patting his pants pocket.

James and Henri left reluctantly, while Sarah and Alec went with Moses to the print shop to pick up the press.

* * *

By the time Alec and Moses had lifted the heavy wooden press onto the wagon several thing began to happen, first it began to rain, and second James and Henri came running back, shouting something about the meeting with Patrick Henry moving to Richmond.

Everyone piled into the wagon and Moses made his way back to the road that they had been on when they first entered town, only to stop.

"Moses?" Alec asked uncertainly.

"What's wrong Moses?"

"That's what's wrong." Moses said sadly, motioning to the auction block from earlier.

"He looks scared." James said, referring to the young man who now stood before the crowd, waiting for the bidding to begin.

"He's my brother."

"He's your brother?"

"His name is Cato, we were separated when we were young but I'd know his face anywhere."

"We have to do something." Sarah insisted.

"Yes, but what?" Henri asked.

"We can buy his freedom." She replied confidently.

"With what?" James asked, slightly doubtful such a plan would work. "We spent all our money on the printing press."

"I have some coins." Sarah offered.

"As do I." Alec concurred.

"I'll sell this wagon, these horses and carry the press home on my back if I must." Moses declared, "But I will not sit here while Cato is sold like a sack of flour."

Alec remained behind while he watched the others go into the crowd, at first he heard Moses' bid, then protests from another bidder who was a bit on the round side, who had started the bidding to begin with. Sarah stepped in only to have the man brush her aside like she was of no consequence.

Alec could feel his blood beginning to boil as the men at auction refused to listen and ignored the papers that Moses displayed, proving his freedom. Instead the man who started the dispute raised his walking stick and ripped his papers into shreds.

Moses glared at the man and struggled as four men attempted to overpower him. Fortunately he was able to get them off and walked away in silent frustration.

Cato was sold for fifty pounds to the original bidder, who was a foreman for a plantation in Richmond. They had planned on going there anyway, now they had all the more reason to go.

As Moses drove out of town Henri made himself comfortable and fell asleep leaning against Alec, who didn't seem to mind, but seemed troubled by something else.

"Alec?" Sarah asked as she sat down next to him, "Is something the matter?"

Alec gave a small sigh, "Moses finding his brother reminded me of my family." He explained sadly.

James looked back and after a second made his way back to where the others were sitting, Alec didn't talk much about his life before, and as much as James disliked the young man, he still wanted to get to know him better.

"Before I met Mister Franklin I lived with my family, my mother, father, and twin sister Alexandra. We lived just outside of Boston but we were going to visit some relatives of ours who were making a home for themselves in the wilderness. However while we were there a group of Indians attacked the house, and set fire to it. I managed to get out alright but my parents and my aunt and uncle, they didn't make it." Alec finished softly, hanging his head.

"What about your sister?" Sarah inquired, "Did she get out?"

"Yes she got out…but I've never seen her since that night, we got separated in the chaos and we never found each other. Everywhere I go I look for her, hoping that I'll find her, she's the only family I have left." Alec whispered pulling a silver pocket watch out from his vest pocket, opening it he showed a small portrait that was inside to Sarah and James. Like he had said, a mother, father, and a young girl who looked quite a bit like Alec, except she looked kinder, and here hair was down.

"I'm sorry about your family Alec," Sarah said as she placed a comforting hand in Alec's shoulder, "But maybe someday, like Moses, you'll find your sister. You never know."

Alec managed to giver Sarah a small smile in thanks, "You're right Miss Philips, and one can always hope for tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning Moses pulled the wagon to a stop in front of St. John's church, in Richmond.

Moses left while ordering Alec, James, Sarah, and Henri to stay and listen to Patrick Henry speak, but things seemed to quickly spiral out of control when Sarah found Moses' tattered papers still in the wagon. "James, Alec, look his letter!"

"Well, it doesn't take four of us to copy down a speech." James reasoned.

"And I can barely write my name." Henri stated, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically.

"True." James thought, "But you are world class sneak. Henri tail Moses, keep your distance so he doesn't know he's being followed."

"But at the first sign of trouble fly back here and get us." Sarah added, "Do you understand?"

"Certaimo! Maybe I cannot write English but I understand it plenty." And with that Henri jumped from the wagon side and began running after Moses.

"I'm going with him, just to make sure he stays out of trouble." Alec said as he hoisted himself out of the wagon.

"Be careful Alec." Sarah called after him.

"Certainly Miss Philips." Alec said as he turned and quickly gave a small bow in farewell before racing after Henri.

Alec and Henri where successful in tailing Moses to the plantation but soon after Moses had gone in to get Cato the same foreman who had been at the auction burst into the small cabin and discovered Moses.

Without hesitation him and his men captured Moses and Alec grabbed Henri and made it out of there as if the red coats were on their heels right then and there. They needed to tell James and Sarah.

"James! Sarah!" Henri shouted as he and Alec vaulted over the short brick wall surrounding the church.

"We have to hurry!" Alec urged, grabbing Sarah and James' hands.

"Moses has been captured by the plantation men." Henri explained.

"No." Sarah gasped.

Quickly all four of them ran for the wagon and before you could say lobster backs, James had the horses racing to the plantation at top speed.

When they reached the main house they all knocked frantically on the front door until the owner opened the door with a less that welcoming mood, "Yes, how may I help you?"

"We're looking for our friend." James answered sternly.

"Moses," Henri snapped, "His name is Moses, now let him go!"

Alec and James held an angry Henri back while the plantation owner scowled at them, "What makes you think I have your friend, this Moses character?"

"We saw you foreman Everson take him prisoner." Henri accused, motioning that Alec had witnessed the event as well.

"The runaway caught causing trouble?"

"Yes sir." Sarah confirmed. "He is our friend, only Moses is not a runaway. See for yourself." With that she handed over the papers Moses had forgotten.

"What is this?"

"That is a letter from Doctor Benjamin Franklin of Philadelphia."

"I am aware of Doctor Franklin, but why is this any of his business?"

"Because as a man of honor you have no right to keep that which does not belong to you." Sarah reprimanded.

"And this Moses, he belongs to Doctor Franklin?"

"Moses belongs to himself." James corrected his tone harsh.

* * *

In the end Moses was released without any more problems, but they would return to Philadelphia without Cato. But James got his story, even if Sarah didn't agree with the message.

"It's all a bunch of hogwash." She protested.

"Hogwash? Sarah, it was greatness!" James argued.

"All that talk of freedom and liberty. What about what happened to Moses?"

"Yeah and what about Cato?" Henri added.

"Yeah Moses what about Cato?" James repeated, starting to wonder the same thing.

"Look." Moses pointed forward.

Up ahead on a tree was flyer advertising the release of any slave who would fight against the rebelling colonists. Cato had chosen his own path to freedom, and Alec wished deep down that Cato would have his freedom someday but he also hoped that Cato would not have to come to fighting, though they both seemed unlikely.

When they finally arrived home Alec couldn't sleep, he lay in bed, wide awake, and with something he had heard Sarah say echoing in his mind.

"Freedom will not come cheaply, it never does…"

* * *

**Aralyn: And that is so true, freedom is never cheap, there is always a price to pay for it.**

**Sarah: So why bother paying such a steep price just so you can say you are free.**

**Alec: No offence to you or your country Miss Philips but we are Americans. True, with some of us our roots are british, but we as individuals want to stand on our own, to be our own people, and to be recognized as such by other nations.**

**James: For once I have to agree with you Alec. 'Never thought I'd say that.'**

**Sarah: Well, I may not agree with it but that was very well put Alec.**

**Aralyn: Awwww! Ya'll all getting along!**

**Alec, James, and Sarah: *look at each other and then return to what they were doing before***

**Aralyn: And that moment flew out the window. Thank you readers for sticking with us and I hope you will review and let me know your thoughts. I love compliments, appreciate constructive critisism, and would really like it if we stayed away from flames. Thank you all and have a simply amazin' week!**


	3. Mechanics, Messages, and Redcoats, Oh My

**Author's note: Hey ya'll nice to have ya back!**

**Alec: We just checked, a little over 70 views for the two previous chapters.**

**Aralyn: Yea! It's awesome! And thank you to PhantomFandom for the first review!**

**James: What in the world is this? *picking up computer from Aralyn's lap***

**Aralyn: It's called a computer. You can read, write, play games, talk with people, do research, even take classes for school.**

**James: Fascinating!**

**Moses: Speaking of school how was your first day?**

**Henri: It was uneventful.**

**Aralyn: Whoa whoa whoa, Henri? Uneventful? You were on the roof of a two story school building shouting 'NO EDUCATION WITHOUT REPRESENTATION!'**

**Henri: *shrugs his shoulders* So?**

**Sarah: So, you are fortunate that James and Alec got you down from the roof safe and sound before anything happened to you.**

**Aralyn: *rolls eyes* Ok, with that none sense aside, here is the next chapter, it's actually two episodes cuz they happen one right after the other and it felt right. Some, actually several, chapters will be like this, multi-episode chapters, thought some will be single episode debuts, and even some episodes that will not be included. I apologize for that but there are just some episodes that i just can't think of how to fit Alec in, no offence Alec.**

**Alec: None taken.**

**Aralyn: I do not own Liberty Kids, the show and everything in it belongs to PBS, I only own Alec, plus my own little plots in between the actual script. Oh and Alec's horse, Cyrus.**

**Alec: We hope you enjoy this latest addition to Liberty for All.**

**Liberty for All**

* * *

It was an early April night when Alec thought he heard something in the print shop below. Getting up he tip toed over and began shaking James.

"James, wake up." He hissed.

"Alec," James mumbled, slightly irritated that his least favorite person in the world, aside from the British, was waking him up in the middle of the night, "What are you doing?"

Before Alec could open his mouth in response there came another noise from below. In a second James was up and the two of them walked as quickly and quietly as they could into the hallway.

Right in front of them was Sarah; James reached forward and put a hand over her mouth as Henri joined them from behind in his usual sneaky silence.

Alec fought to stifle a laugh when he heard Sarah's muffled scream of surprise.

"Shhh." James motioned with a finger to his lips, "It's me. You heard the voices too?"

"I think it is thieves." Henri stepped forward.

"Or someone who disagrees with Doctor Franklin's newspaper." Sarah ventured a guess.

That tipped James off, "They're here to destroy the printing press. Come on!"

"Now we don't know that for sure." Alec whispered, but no one listened to his protest as the four of them crept down the stairs.

"Look." Sarah pointed; pass the printing press, near the far end of the room.

Peering around the corner they could see two cloaked men, there was nothing distinguishable about them, but it was very suspicious.

James went to take another step forward but landed on a creaky board. Like lightning they all jumped back as one of the men nervously looked around the dark room.

"Who goes there?" he demanded.

"Do you see anything?" the second man asked.

The first one shook his head and they continued with their 'business'.

Sarah turned to the boys, "I'll scare them, you trip them up." She ordered.

"Be careful Miss Philips." Alec whispered as Sarah snuck across the room.

Once in place she looked to the boys, who were ready to knock over a pile of newspaper to trip up the suspicious characters, and with a nod dropped a box full of type with a loud crash.

"Run!" the second man shouted, and with that the first man darted across the room and out the door. Alec jumped up and followed the first man, leaving the second one for James and Henri.

Sure Alec was a little small, perhaps a bit on the thin side, but he was fast and deceptively strong for his size. After about a minute of chasing he was about to catch up with the first perpetrator when he took a sudden turn into an ally. Trying to follow Alec turned, a little too fast, and ended up slipping on the cobblestone paving.

Pulling himself up, Alec saw the man just in time to see him vanish around the corner and into the night.

With a sigh of disappointment Alec went to stand up, only to kneel back down with a painful hiss. His ankle hurt worse than anything. Again Alec got up, but kept his weight off his right ankle as he hobbled back to the print shop.

"Oh my back…" Moses groaned as Alec walked through the door.

"Did you guys get the other one?" Alec asked, curious about what he had missed.

"Moses was the other one." James explained.

"Alec what happened to your leg?" Sarah asked rushing over, offering Alec some support as both he and Moses took a seat.

"Sprained it, pretty badly too." Alec winced, "I'm sorry Moses, I believe I interrupted you, please continue."

With a nod Moses went on, "Of course I have a logical explanation. I'm no traitor, I'm a mechanic."

"You can fix a wagon…so?"

"The mechanics are a secret group of patriots group concerned about how Britain is treating the colonies." Moses explained.

"I thought that was the sons of liberty." Sarah said.

"That's another group," Moses added, "It's membership is reserved for men of commerce. We craftsmen, having no group of our own, decided to form our own. We call ourselves mechanics."

"I've never heard of them." Henri piped up.

"Because these doings are not games." Moses said sternly, "There's great danger in even knowing about these secret societies. And thanks to your enthusiastic defense of Doctor Franklin's print shop, my mission is in dire jeopardy. I was to deliver this urgent message to Doctor Joseph Warren, a college of Samuel Adams. We have heard from our sources that the British army is moving out of Boston, to New York. If the colonists along the way think the British are attacking, they might react with violence. We don't want that to happen and now I can't warn Doctor Warren."

"I will take the letter to Boston, Moses!" James declared, "I'm your man!"

"And who says a woman cannot be part of this vital undertaking?" Sarah demanded.

"I'm going too!" Henri joined in.

"Sorry Henri," Moses said, placing a gentle hand on the little French boy's shoulder, "I'm going to need you here, to help me and Alec get around. As for you two…"

"Moses this message must be delivered, you said so yourself, there is no other alternative. You know I can do it." James argued.

"We can do it." Sarah countered, "Two have a better chance than one."

Moses seemed to think about it for a second, "That is true."

"But Moses," James whined, "She's British!"

"I may be British, but that doesn't mean I can't see both sides of the question, it's the violence and the bloodshed I fear and hate."

With the matter settled, everyone finally went to bed, Henri helping Moses and Sarah assisting Alec.

"Thank you for the assistance Miss Philips." Alec smiled, "I hope you sleep well, and I wish you a pleasant journey to Boston."

"Thank you Alec and I hope you'll leg will feel better soon." Sarah smiled back.

"Go to bed!" James complained, "We have to be up early tomorrow, so get to sleep!"

Alec rolled his eyes as he limped into the room he shared with James, "Quite the gentleman, aren't we?" he asked sarcastically.

James scowled but said nothing as them both crawled into their separate beds and went to sleep.

* * *

A few days after Sarah and James left Alec was in the print shop helping Moses, who's back was still sore, when a cloaked man came through the door. Looking at Alec he turned to Moses with a questionable glance.

"It's alright Mister Swanson," Moses assured, "You can trust the lad, he knows about us."

Coming forward Mister Swanson bent down a bit to get a better look at Alec, "So you're the one that dared take after me the other night?" he grinned, "I hope you weren't hurt after that spill you had in the street."

"Just a sprained ankle," Alec said, lifting his right leg a bit, "But it's fine now, I have no trouble using it."

"That's good. Now Moses I'm afraid that news I gave you was a false rumor, recent talk speaks of British troops that will leave Boston and rather than go to New York, they will march on Lexington and Concord." Mister Swanson explained hurriedly.

"Oh no," Moses groaned, "Sarah and James left three days ago with the original message you gave me, how are we going to get the message to Doctor Warren now?"

"I'll go Moses," Alec volunteered, "If I hurry I can reach Boston in ten maybe eleven days by horseback. If I'm lucky I should get there just about when James and Sarah do."

Moses hesitated at first, but in the end it was agreed that this was the best course of action.

Alec mounted his black horse and with a quick farewell he was off, "Hiya Cyrus!"

* * *

True to his word, ten exhausting days later, Alec made it to Boston, only thing was, it was so early in the morning that the sun wasn't even up yet.

Eventually Alec made it to the home of Doctor Warren, "So sorry to bother you at such an hour sir but I have urgent new from the printer."

"Ah, you are not the first messenger from the printer I've had." The good doctor said as he ushered Alec inside.

"James and Sarah made it alright?" Alec asked eagerly.

"Yes, in fact they were here only a few hours ago. They left with Paul Revere and William Dawes to sound the alarm for Lexington and Concord."

Alec let out the breath he had been holding in, "Thank goodness, you heard about the false rumor. That's what I came here about; Moses was worried that you would have received the wrong information."

With the whole information issue out of the way Alec bid Doctor Warren goodbye and started making his way out of town.

"Only a few hours ahead of me, he said." Alec thought to himself, "Maybe I could catch up with them."

And catch up with them he did, at an old tavern in Lexington, however they were fast asleep.

"A long night of riding, no wonder their tired." Alec mused as he noticed the pile of papers on the table. Picking them up he read both stories about Revere and Dawes and their spectacular midnight ride. As he finished he heard Sarah stir, "Alec what are you doing here?"

"Moses sent me when he received word that the message he gave you was incorrect, so I went to catch up and warn Doctor Warren. But he already knew of the march on Lexington and Concord and after he told me that you had only just left hours before I decided to follow you and see if I could catch you."

Sarah nodded in understanding, "I see your leg is better."

"Yeah, and besides being slightly disheveled you seem to be in good health, you and James both."

Sarah let out a small laugh, "Yes, we've had quite an eventful night." Leaning down she reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper.

Knowing she was writing to her mother again Alec excused himself from the room in order to get something for the three of them to eat when James woke up.

As Alec came back with a small tray of food he heard Sarah and James talking, "I'm going to see my cousin, Tom. What he is thinking is what the people of the colonies need to know; a lieutenant's perspective on a soldier's role in keeping peace."

"There won't be any peace until we have the same right as every Englishman has." James argued as Alec entered the room, "Alec what are you doing here?"

Alec didn't answer, he merely handed out breakfast as Sarah continued to explain, "James, these are the King's colonies, is it reasonable that he would just let them disobey?"

"Is it reasonable to send soldiers to enforce tyranny?" James countered.

"The King doesn't want trouble any more than you do. But unless both sides understand one another trouble is bound to come."

"On that we agree." James said, nearly causing Alec to choke on the bread roll he was eating, "But parliament has ignored our petitions, now it's up to the King, he has the power, if he would use it."

"And that's why I'm going to see Tom," Sarah explained, "So the colonists will understand that their war is with the law makers, not the soldiers."

"You can't," James protested, "It could be dangerous!"

"I expect it will be," Sarah replied calmly, "But this is a big story with two sides, and you can't cover both at the same time." Then she left, leaving the two boys behind.

Alec grabbed his bag and left, while James scrambled to get his things together. Mounting Cyrus Alec went in the direction Sarah had gone, "Miss Philips! Wait!"

Sarah turned to see Alec approaching, "Alec, I thought you were staying with James."

"No offence to James, Miss Philips but he doesn't seem to like me very much, but as often as we disagree I must say he is right about one thing, it is dangerous out here. Therefore I would like to offer my services and act as your escort." Alec offered with a small bow.

Sarah smiled, "Why thank you kind sir." And with a bit of help from Alec she managed to sit side saddle, wrapping her arms around Alec's waist as Alec urged Cyrus down the road.

* * *

Within minutes they came in view of a small contingent of redcoats stopped for a rest. Without warning Sarah slid off and walked toward a young solider Alec assumed was her cousin, Tom. Dismounting Alec walked over with Cyrus in tow.

"Sorry to interrupt Miss Philips, but I would appreciate it if you would tell me you were going to dismount before you did so." Alec gave a light laugh, "It was a bit unexpected."

"Sarah, who is this?" One of the two soldiers next to her asked, "A friend of yours?"

"Tom, this is my friend Alec."

"Alexander," Alec clarified, "But I prefer to be called Alec."

"And this is my friend Bryon." Tom said motioning to the second soldier.

Alec shook hands with them both, "A pleasure meeting you both, I'm sure."

The four of them took a seat on some nearby rocks. "So what are you doing here with my cousin Alec? She said she was working on a newspaper article, are you a journalist as well?"

"No," Alec answered, shaking his head, "I don't work as a journalist; I help out around the print shop, doing basic maintenance and all around grunt work. But right now I am acting as a personal escort for Miss Philips; it's not safe for anyone to be traveling alone, not with all the danger that's going on."

For a while longer they talked, sometimes about how life was going, then it moved onto the so called rebellion again, and Alec fought with himself so as not to burst out in frustration at some of the comments made by Tom and Bryon. 'Sure,' he thought, 'we may be a bit rebellious in our actions but you are being just as dishonorable, sending soldiers to attack towns that are weaker than you.'

"What do you think about this Alec?"

Alec's head shot up when he realized he was being addressed, "I'm sorry Tom, I must have let my mind get away from me."

"Quite alright." Sarah's cousin chuckled lightly, "I just wanted to know what you thought about the rebellion."

Alec sighed, this was going to be tough trying to be honest and not offend them at the same time, "I think that going into a war would be disastrous, for both sides. If it were possible I think it would be best if the King and his colonies came to a peaceful resolution without the unnecessary blood-shed."

"You see, Miss Philips," Bryon said confidently, "Most colonists are still loyal to the King's rule. Therefore this skirmish should be put to rest soon enough."

Right now Alec looked really calm, but underneath he was livid. It was taking every bit of self-control for him to hide how angered he was right now, keeping his emotions hidden from sight.

Soon enough Tom and Bryon were called back by their commanding officer to begin their march into the town, "To seize the local arsenal, and prevent violence." Tom had explained to Sarah and Alec before suggesting that they move to the opposite side of a nearby stone wall.

"But if the colonists don't wish to fight," Sarah wondered, a bit confused by the request, "Why should we need to hide behind this wall?"

"It simply a precaution," Tom tried to force a reassuring smile as Alec climbed over and then help Sarah, "The wall would work better if you duck behind it."

Sarah was hesitant as Alec kneeled down, "Be careful Tom, come along Miss Philips."

"Kneeling behind a wall isn't dignified for a lady," Sarah grumbled, "And it's useless for a journalist."

"This way Miss Philips," Alec said, crawling a bit ahead, "I remember seeing a gap in the wall just this way."

Coming to the gap Sarah pulled out her note pad in order to record what happened. "Be careful Miss Philips." Alec warned, also peeking over the gap.

"I'm fine Alec. In fact we should both be fine so long as we stay behind the-James!" Sarah gasped.

"James is here!?" Alec exclaimed, scanning the field and catching a glimpse of the blonde journalist before he darted behind a tree to avoid and projectiles that might come his way.

All three teens watched as the British officer came forward and forcefully requested that the 'rebels' lay down their weapons and disperse. But the patriots declined, choosing to hold their ground.

"Please disperse, please disperse." Sarah pleaded under her breath, as the red clad soldiers advanced .

Then, suddenly, a shot rang out, startling everyone.

"Who fired?" Alec exclaimed as he nearly jumped up from behind the stone wall.

Thing is, it didn't matter who fired, that action, whether by the British or the Colonists, had caused an all-out shooting to occur.

"Miss Philips, get down!" Alec yelled, pushing Sarah down, behind the wall.

"But what about Tom?" Sarah yelled back.

Alec ignored Sarah's protests until the firing had died down, and they both looked up to see the colonists running back, and a group of red coats gathered around a fallen comrade.

"Tom!" Sarah screamed in a mix of distress and fear as she jumped over the wall and ran, with Alec right on her heels.

"Tom?" Sarah's voice cracked with worry as she tried to get a look at the injured young man. To her surprise and relief, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turning around she saw it was Tom, "Its Bryon" he murmured sadly.

Sarah let out an involuntary gasp, "No."

Alec backed away, feeling a bit sick. In a daze he backed up until he found himself, back against the wall, his knees about to give out he sank into a sitting position, his head in his hands as a handful of small tears rolled down his cheek. 'No, this isn't what was supposed to happen.' He thought to himself, sure he didn't like Bryon's opinions but he was still a human being, and his pain hurt Alec, deeper than any bullet could reach.

"Alec?" Sarah asked, so quietly it was almost a whisper, "Are you alright?"

Alec whipped his face dry with the back of his hand, "Yes Miss Philips," he gave a small sniff, "I'll be alright."

"They're continuing on to Concord," Sarah explained as Alec rose to his feet, "And I'm going with them. You don't have to come if you don't feel up to it." She offered, a bit worried about how Alec felt about the fighting.

"No." Alec shook his head, "Right now my job is to make sure you stay safe, and I am not going to go back on my word."

Sarah nodded in understanding and with that the two of them mounted Cyrus and followed behind the ranks of the British.

* * *

As they approached the bridge that crossed the river, over to where the colonists were assembled, Tom led Alec and Sarah over to his commander, "Colonel Smith, sir. Lieutenant Tom Philips, sir, and this is my cousin, Sarah Philips, and a colonial friend of hers, Alec Garrott."

Sarah did a small curtsy, and Alec a shallow bow towards the colonel.

"She's a journalist." Tom explained.

"Is that so, Miss Philips?" Colonel Smith wondered.

"Yes sir," Sarah responded confidently, "For the Pennsylvania Gazette."

"Ben Franklin's newspaper."

"Sarah is a loyal British subject, here to tell the British side of the story, sir." Tom defended his younger cousin.

"And what about you lad?" the Colonel asked, turning his gaze to Alec.

Alec gulped, "Well, uh, sir…I am here acting as a personal escort for – for Miss Philips, to keep her out of harm's way to the best of my abilities as she reports on ongoing events, sir." Alec was so nervous right now his knees were shaking, and he felt like his collar was going to choke him, what was the Colonel going to think of him.

Fortunately Sarah stepped in, "I believe that the majority of people here are loyal to England, and are supportive of the army's presence. But there are those who would paint you as monsters, I wish for the colonists to know that the army is just as human as they are."

That comment seemed to hit home with the Colonel, and he cracked a welcoming smile to the two teens, "You do have a way with words. Very well allow me to offer you a seat and a spyglass, so that you can see my gentle handed discipline of the rebels." He offered an arm to Sarah and led her and Alec aside, to a hill top overlooking the potential battlefield.

Sarah scanned the opposite shore, looking for any sign of James, while Alec watched the bridge were Tom and his regiment had been sent to occupy.

"Miss Philips! The bridge!" he exclaimed, seeing a group of colonist rushing the bridge. They watched as the British men tried to tear up the planking of the bridge but it was no use, soon enough the colonist were on top of them and just like at Lexington shooting broke out, echoing through the air.

"Oh no!" Sarah worried, Tom was out there.

"Treason!" the Colonel seethed.

"Tom!" Sarah yelled in a panic as she ran down the hill towards the bridge.

"Miss Philips!" Alec shouted after her, only to stumble over his own feet about halfway down.

Sarah rushed on ahead, and by the time Alec had picked himself up and reached the bridge Sarah was at the middle, shedding tears over the eerily still body of her cousin.

"Miss Philips!" Alec ran across the planking, and saw James coming from the other side.

"My cousin," Sarah sobbed, "…Tom…"

"I'm so sorry." James said, not really sure what else he could say.

"Come along Miss Philips," Alec said grimly, "It's not safe to linger here."

Sarah tried to wipe the tears away but with one last look at her cousin, the tears began afresh. Turning to Alec she rested her head on his shoulder and cried as Alec and James worked together, leading her away.

Alec found a few stray tears falling down his face once again, 'This fight, this pain, this is not how I wanted this to happen.'

But like it or not it was happening, and now the three of them would head home, to Philadelphia, in hopes that perhaps their written word might alter the harsh reality that ominously loomed over them.

* * *

**Aralyn: Even to this day, no one knows for sure who fired first, but no matter, who ever it was, it was the shot that began a legendary war.**

**James: *runs into the room with Aralyn's computer* Look at this!**

**Aralyn: James what are you doing!?**

**James: Look at all these newspaper articles, there is so much going on, how do they keep track of it all?**

**Sarah: I'm certain there are more journalist out there than you think there are James.**

**Aralyn: Right on Sarah. There are people all over the world reporting on this stuff all the time. 24/7.**

**James: Incredible!**

**Aralyn: James, you ain't seen nothing yet!**

**Sarah: I think you mean, you have not seen anything as of yet.**

**Aralyn: *rolls eyes* James I feel your pain.**

**James: Finally, someone understands what I go through!**

**Aralyn: Thank you readers for sticking with us, and I hope you have a wonderful Labor Day. And please review, I love it when people give me some feedback. Looking forward to hearing from more of you and seeing the number of views increase as well. Love you all!**


	4. New Hostilities and The First Attack

**Author's note: Holy cow! I can't believe it's been eight months since I have updated this story. But before I forget...**

**Aralyn and Alec: Happy Memorial Day!**

**Henri: Memorial Day? What is that?**

**Aralyn: It's a day where we remember those who have died in the line of duty, defending America and her people. Now, onto the story, Alec would you do the disclaimer.**

**Alec: Of course. Aralyn does not own Liberty Kids, Sarah, James, Henri, Moses, etc. She only owns me, Cyrus, and her own inserts into the original plots.**

**Aralyn: Thank you, and please enjoy.**

**Liberty for All**

* * *

Alec groaned as James and he held up a portion of the press, while Moses was working to fix one of the gears, apparently one of the small type letters had fallen in when Henri had spilled a whole box of them earlier.

"Moses!" James complained, straining under the weight of the press, "I'm a journalist, not a workman, this is a job for Alec."

Alec bit his tongue as he restrained himself from giving a sharp remark in return.

"You're whatever I need you to be in order to get the Gazette to the people of Philadelphia." Moses said.

"Yes, James," Sarah added from her seat at the counter, "Be a proper patriot and stop complaining."

Alec held back a laugh as James shot Sarah a somewhat irritated glance. Suddenly the door flung open, courtesy of Henri, "Mail's here!" he shouted catching everyone's attention.

James let go of the press leaving all the weight on Alec's shoulders, "Moses! Look out!" Moses got out of the way just in time as the press slipped out of Alec's grip and came down with a crash, "Sorry, Moses."

Moses clapped Alec on the shoulder, "Perfectly alright Alec, it wasn't your fault."

Alec watched, a slight knot in his stomach as he listened to the three friends bicker over the mail, knowing that there was no one to write him regarding anything.

Doctor Franklin came down the stairs, putting a quick end to the dispute as all the mail was for him. After giving James a quick lesson in grammar he gave the young journalist an out of town newspaper, much to James' delight.

Everyone went back to what they were doing before, except for James, Moses, and Alec, who had left the printing press work in favor of the printed pages of the news. James and Moses sat on the edge of the press, each reading their own pages, while Alec peered over their shoulders from behind, switching back and forth between the different articles.

"Look at this!" James almost shouted, showing one of the front pages to Doctor Franklin.

"Forced from their homes?" he asked, adjusting his glasses, "Where?"

James looked back to the page, "The New Hampshire grants."

"Where's that?" Henri asked, setting down the tool he had been messing with.

"Up between New York and Canada." Moses explained.

"Beautiful country up there." Doctor Franklin remarked, "They call the hills up there the Green Mountains."

"Fine logging in the grants."

"Fine maple syrup too."

Both Henri and Alec licked their lips at the mention of the sweet, sticky syrup.

"Listen!" James spoke, sounding even more serious than Alec had ever seen him in a while. "Ejectment coming thick and faster. Women sobbing and lamenting, children crying, and men pierced to the heart by the sorrow and indignation at the approaching tyranny."

"Now that's newspaper writing."

"It by someone named, Ethan Allan."

"It sounds to me like Mr. Allan is hyperbolizing in an effort to enflame the emotions of potential traitors to the crown." Sarah put in, resting her head in her hand as she leaned on the counter.

Henri gave her a confused look, then turned, "What did she say?"

"She said…uh" James tried to explain, by only realized, much to Alec's amusement, that he hadn't fully understood her either, "Something I would lower myself by repeating."

"She said, Henri," Moses corrected, "That this man Ethan is a liar."

And just like that James and Sarah were arguing again.

"He sounds to me like a patriot!"

"He sounds to me like a loud mouth." Sarah countered, her hand placed firmly on her hips as she and James stood toe to toe, staring each other down. "As does someone else I know."

"James, Sarah," Doctor Franklin cut in, "Allan might be exaggerating, but he's not lying. Allowing people's land to be taken from under them, the Red Coats aren't using muskets this time, but they're firing a broadside at us none the less. I've been wondering where the next hostility of the crown would take place, this could be our answer."

"Doctor Franklin, if I may?" Alec stepped forward.

"Yes Alexander, what is it?"

"I was just thinking, would you permit, James, Sarah, Henri, and myself to go investigate these events? I'm sure they desire to go just as much as I do, and if we went then the Pennsylvania Gazette would be able to report on the events as well."

Doctor Franklin seemed to think the matter over, tapping his chin as he weighed the options. But before he could finish James cut in, "Why can't it just be me and Sarah? Why do you and Henri have to come along too?"

"Sarah and I." Alec corrected, not really helping the matter, "True I may not be a journalist like you two but there is safety in numbers, and should the wagon break down while you are out there I would be able to fix it. As for Henri I'm sure he would get lonely here without us, plus he would probably want to go hunting for some maple syrup while we're there."

"James, Alexander makes a strong argument," Doctor Franklin spoke up, "And he's right, there is safety in numbers, so I give my permission for all four of you to investigate the events taking place up in the grants."

Alec beamed, shooting a triumphant look at James, who crossed his arms and only scowled in response.

* * *

Early the next morning Alec got up while it was still dark. Doing a quick stretch he glanced over, seeing that James and Henri were still asleep, so as quietly as possible he got dressed, grabbed his knapsack and left the room. Tip toeing down the stairs he cut through the kitchen grabbing some apples, half a loaf of bread, and some dried meat. Arranging the contents in the bag he went out the back door and made his way into the dark stable.

Striking a light Alec watched as the orange glow woke both Caesar and Cyrus. The two horses whined softly, shaking their manes in the anticipation of an adventure. Alec grinned, patting Caesar's velvety muzzle, "Sorry boy, you're staying here this time."

Alec led Cyrus out of his stall, leading him to the door of the stable. "Stay." He ordered, leaving Cyrus standing there as he pulled the wagon over, strapping the wooden, wheeled contraption firmly on the horse's back.

Grabbing the bridle and bit hanging on one of the posts in the wall and fitting it over Cyrus' head, Alec and his horse left the stable just as the sun was beginning to come up over the horizon.

Moses was up by the time Alec reentered the kitchen, "Morning Moses, is anyone else up yet we should be leaving soon."

"I don't know Alec, perhaps you should go check on them."

Alec nodded, taking the stairs two at a time, and heading straight for Sarah's room. Just as he was about to knock the door swung open revealing Sarah, already dressed and ready to go. "Oh, hello Alec."

"Good morning Miss Philips, I was just checking to see if you were awake. I think Moses is making a quick breakfast for us, but we need to be leaving soon, as soon as I can get James and Henri out of bed and out the door, we'll be off."

Sarah smiled, taking her leave down the stairs as Alec returned to his room. James and Henri were both still in bed, James was snoring slightly and Henri was hugging his pillow, both of which made Alec snicker.

Walking over to Henri's bed Alec grabbed two fistfuls of bed sheets and whipped them right off the bed. Henri shivered as the warmth of the blankets were removed, groaning in displeasure. Without stopping Alec went back to James' bed. Leaning over he stopped only inches away from James' ear, inhaled, and shouted, "WAKE UP!"

Alec quickly pulled back, and thankfully so, with the startling wake up James panicked, involuntary swinging in the direction of the loud noise, which would have hit Alec square in the nose if he hadn't moved.

Alec walked calmly over to the door, "Both of you get dressed and downstairs, we need to leave, or me and Sarah are going to leave without you."

His final statement seemed to hit a cord and in a flash James and Henri were out of bed.

In less than a half hour all four were dressed, fed, and climbing onto the wagon, Moses helping everyone onboard and seeing them off. "Be careful, all of you, and try not to kill each other." He laughed, looking specifically at Alec and James who were fighting over the reins.

* * *

Four and a half days later they were still on the road. As they went further into the wilderness the less people they saw, in fact they hadn't seen anyone so far today, making it a lonely and quite ride.

Ready for a rest Alec handed the reins over to James for him to take his turn driving.

"You have as much chance at finding a better story than me, as a man has of walking on the moon." James said to Sarah, breaking the silence.

"You're rather sure of yourself for someone with a chuck of venison stuck between his teeth." She shot back in distaste.

"Where?" James asked, searching his mouth for the piece of meat Sarah had pointed out, "Oh, got it. Thanks."

Alec rolled his eyes, "You know James, three hundred years ago no one in Europe had any idea about America, but look at us now, a young nation full of people and a desire for independence. You never know, perhaps one day a man could walk on the moon, as for Miss Philips, I'm sure she will make a fine journalist."

As usual Sarah gave Alec a kind smile in return for his compliment, while James frowned, clenching the reins tightly.

"Look out!" Henri shouted, pointing up the road ahead.

Racing towards them was a white horse, drawing a red gilded chariot. The driver drove past, forcing James to pull up. Cyrus panicked, whinnying and rearing back as the other driver pasted them in a rush, almost overturning their wagon.

Before the wagon had even regain balance Alec jumped out, running over to Cyrus' head, grabbing the bridle and quickly stroking the scared horse's head, "Easy Cyrus, easy boy. There we go."

The chariot quickly disappeared from sight among the trees as Sarah, James, and Henri watched it go.

"That was scary." Henri said, looking back at Sarah and James, "Can we do that again?"

All three teens shot looks at Henri.

Climbing back into the wagon Alec gave James the okay to drive on.

"This would be an absolutely lovely place for my family to make a home." Sarah mused, looking across the beautiful, green landscape.

James looked like he was about to say something again, but he pulled to a halt as two suspicious men on horses came into view just ahead, "Thieves." He hissed, so the men wouldn't hear him, "Let me do the talking."

"I do not need you to take care of me." Sarah argued. "Thank you."

"I will talk," Henri butted in, holding up his fists, "With these."

Alec found that this was one of those times where he agreed with James as to a course of action, but he still bit his cheek as the man wearing the coon-skin cap approached them first, "Afternoon youngsters."

The second man, with the wide-brimmed hat, followed suit, "Can we search 'em now Tom? Can we search 'em?" he asked eagerly, making Alec a bit more nervous.

Tom shook his head, "That won't be necessary Luke. Our friends here will be happy to show us anything interesting they might be carrying about their persons. Won't ya kids?" he fixed all four of them with a sly grin.

"A ways back we passed a guy who looked real rich." James said, avoiding Tom's question, "You can probably catch him if you hurry."

That got Luke's attention, "Come on Tom, let's go get 'im."

Alec had to admit James had his moments, 'He might just get us out of this.'

Tom sneered, "You're a clever pup, ain't ya. Now tell old Tom what you're really doing up in these parts."

James gulped, looking to Alec to see if he had any bright ideas, but it was Sarah who spoke, "I am a journalist, and demand safe passage in the name of King George the Third."

Tom seemed to flinch but he recovered quickly, giving his partner a cruel wink. Before Alec knew what was happening Tom and Luke had grabbed him and James, tying their hands together and gagging them. Sarah and Henri were so shocked that they didn't have any time to get away and soon all four of them were sitting in the wagon, being led into the woods by the two men.

It wasn't too long before Tom and Luke had taken the four of them off the road, and through the woods to a wide clearing. Tents and other supplies were scattered all over and as the wagon was pulled through the camp the spectacle drew out a good sized crowd of men.

After they finally came to a stop Luke helped everyone get down as Tom took off the gags one by one.

"I demand to meet your leader." Sarah commanded as soon as the gag was removed from her mouth.

All the men in earshot burst out laughing.

"And I demand to meet your cook." Henri added, making everyone laugh even harder.

The laugher died down as a tall man in green military dress walked towards them, "You boys catch game in the woods and don't invite me to the feast?"

Sarah scowled, "May I assume you are the leader of the vile group of kidnappers and thieves?"

"Some of the boys might take offence at you characterization, but yes I'm their leader." The man confirmed, giving a quick nod. "My name's Ethan Allan."

For some reason, this fact didn't surprise Alec, it almost seemed obvious, given the situation.

Ethan Allan was quite reasonable and had their restraints removed and instructed for his men to go about their business. Both Sarah and James were eager to question Ethan but Alec and Henri had other things on their mind, namely maple syrup.

Henri led the search, sneaking around tents with Alec close on his heels. Upon peeking into the cook's tent Henri grinned as he spotted a large jug of maple syrup, stepped forward and took the jug in his hands.

"Henri don't you think we should ask before you take-" Alec started, only to stop when he bumped into someone from behind. Turning around they saw it was the cook, who towered over the both of them, simply demanding with his expression that the maple syrup be put back.

Henri gave a nervous smile as he set the jug back down and walked backwards out of the tent. However he wasn't looking where he was going and ended up tripping over a sack of flour. His momentum had him stumbling out of the tent and falling, back first, into the horse's water trough, soaking him completely. Alec fought a laugh as he help Henri stand up, avoiding the horse water Henri was spitting out from his mouth.

"Henri, I'm going to go see what Sarah and James are up to, stay out of trouble." Alec ordered.

"Who me?" Henri asked, mimicking innocence while Alec walked away.

Alec walked back to where Sarah and James were and was surprised to find Ethan ordering his men. "What's going on?"

"The driver in the chariot that nearly ran us off the road," James said, bringing mention to the recent event, "Seems his name is Pendrake and he is one of the men that has put a family out of their own home. Ethan and his men are going to confront him."

Alec nodded in understanding. "And you are going with them so you can report on it, right?"

James rolled his eyes, making Alec smirk, knowing he was right, "Go on, take Cyrus, I'll stay here and try to keep Henri under control."

Both Sarah and James snickered, seeing as that keeping Henri under control was about as likely as autumn leaves in the spring.

* * *

It was a few hours before James and Sarah returned to Ethan's camp, and Alec had managed to loose Henri, or rather Henri managed to loose Alec.

Alec had done a nearly endless amount of searching for the little French scamp but he was nowhere to be seen. Alec sighed as he reached the place where they had first entered the camp, then he heard the sound of horse's hoofs behind him. He looked back just in time to see a red coat on a white horse charging right his way. Alec quickly sidestepped and managed to avoid getting trampled.

Alec immediately ran after the horseman, heading directly towards the center of camp.

"I am Colonel Benedict Arnold." The man said, dismounting his horse and addressing Ethan.

Apparently he wasn't a red coat, he was only wearing one. He had been sent by congress to lead the Green Mountain Boys, but they wouldn't follow his orders, and Ethan wouldn't allow it anyways. Benedict Arnold was allowed to stay and 'assist' in leading the men as they attacked Fort Ticonderoga. Just as the two men were agreeing on the specifications of their situation, who should finally show up but Henri.

"Colonel Allan!" he shouted, "A red coat riding this way, on a white horse, with a bright red jacket. He was a shrimp but he-" Henri gasped midsentence as he noticed the very man he was talking about was right next to him. "Did you spot the British soldier too monsieur?"

That got everyone laughing, everyone except for Sarah, who looked more concerned rather than amused.

After everyone calmed down Sarah and James interviewed Benedict Arnold and Ethan respectively. Alec sat off to the side, reading over their notes considering the scuffle with that horrid man, Pendrake. No sooner had he finished reading about the burning of Tom's home, when James came running up.

"Alec, guess what!" he asked.

Alec was slightly shocked, it was such a rare event for James to be so excited while talking with him, but he decided not to ruin it.

"What?"

"Ethan said I could come along and report on the attack on Fort Ticonderoga. Can you believe it, what a story!"

Alec couldn't help but smile, James was just so excited, "Oh, and he said you could come too if you wanted to, but we would have stay away from the fighting so we don't get hurt."

Alec stifled a laugh, knowing that probably wouldn't be the case in the end. Trouble seemed to follow them everywhere, and he doubted that the New Hampshire grants would be an exception.

* * *

Things were quiet as the men pushed the boats into the water and began rowing their way across the river. Alec and James hunkered down between the benches, watching the fort for any signs that they had been spotted.

As they sat there, someone pushed past them, stepping on James' hand in the process.

"Ow!" James very nearly shouted, earning him a hush from Tom.

Alec and James watched as the individual sat down on the bench in front of them and a familiar red haired pony tail fell out from beneath their wide brimmed hat. James reached forward in disbelief, placing his hand on their shoulder. They turned, and both boys held back a gasp as Sarah looked back at them.

"You didn't really think you would be the only one getting a story did you?" Sarah asked, giving a rare smirk at James.

Alec had to hand it to her, she had guts.

The fight for the fort wasn't really that much of a fight at all. The guard at the gate was asleep, and when he tried to shoot it was only a misfire. The red coats surrendered and by morning the Green mountain boys were already sorting out supplies and ammunition.

"No wonder the red coats didn't fight us." Ethan mused, munching on a bit of jerky as James took notes on the events in his notebook. "They were too fat and happy from all this jerky."

"All this without firing a shot!" James cheered, enthusiastic about their victory, "We're gunna whip those red coats in no time!"

"Don't get cocky son." Ethan warned, much to Alec's agreement, "We've a long way to go until we win our freedom."

The three of them were silent for a second until Ethan looked up, seeing one of his men carrying a jug, "Hold on the Edward. Wasn't that little French weasel trying to drum up some of this stuff back in the green mountains?" he asked, even though they already knew the answer to that.

* * *

Alec smiled as he was about to take a generous bite of his flapjack smothered in maple syrup when Sarah grabbed his wrist, "Who do you think Doctor Franklin will put on the front page?"

Alec froze, looking back between Sarah and James, who were both waiting for him to answer, "Don't get me involved, I'm not taking sides on this."

"Paper's ready." Moses shouted, distracting Sarah and James as they practically raced each other to see the front page first. Turns out they both got the front page.

"I never thanked you for not giving me away on the boat that night." Sarah said, more to James than Alec.

"I had to let you write that story." James said, "How else could I have proved that mine was superior?"

"Spell superior." Sarah challenged.

James blanched, "Uh…Gee these flapjacks look good."

Sarah and Alec shook their heads, "Oh I imagine they are."

* * *

**Aralyn: And I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free, And I wont forget the men who died, who gave that right to me. And I gladly stand up, next to you and defend her still today. ' Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land, God bless the USA.  
Have a blessed Memorial Day, and don't forget to review.**

**Alec: And make sure you check out her deviantart account for two more pictures relative to her story.**


	5. Secrecy and Trickery

**Author's note: Hey everyone, I hope you're having a lovely week.**

**Alec: And before anything else we would like to thank our recent reviewers, Miumi-chan and flowerpower71.**

**Aralyn: Yup, thanks for your reviews, they are very, very, very, much appreciated!**

**Sarah: That many 'very's are not nessisary.**

**Aralyn: Shhh! Anywho, to answer their question, *covers Alec's ears* Alexandra will be making an appearence, but it won't be for a while. But don't worry, when it is going to happen I will give you a heads up. *take hands off of Alec's ears***

**Alec: What was that about?**

**Aralyn: Nothing...ONTO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Sarah: Aralyn does not own Liberty Kids, or any of the respective characters.**

**Alec: The only thing she owns is me!**

**All: Enjoy!**

_**Liberty for All**_

* * *

Things are busy around the print shop, and everyone was doing their part to help clean up. Sarah was gathering up papers and sorting the used sheets from the unused. James was carelessly sweeping the floor, getting dirt into the air and everyone but himself coughing. Alec had Henri helping him sorting the little pieces of type and returning them to their proper bins.

"Good morning." Doctor Franklin greeted, coming in the front door, motioning for all four of them to stop what they were doing and come closer. "Gather round. We have a busy week ahead of us and I have a special mission of each of you. The delegates are arriving for the second continental congress."

"Great!" James interrupted, forcing his broom into Sarah's hands, "The Gazette will cover congress from gavel to gavel. I won't miss a thing."

"Perhaps not, but you missed everything else." Sarah snapped, giving the broom back.

"Not yet James. Henri the delegates will need fresh water, keep the buckets filled."

Henri seemed pleased with his job and scampered away upstairs.

"Alexander, I want you to make sure that the delegates are well supplied, fill the ink bottles, replace broken quills, and keep them supplied with fresh paper."

Alec mimicked a salute, "You can count on me Doctor Franklin."

"I've been thinking," James interrupted, once again tossing the broom to Sarah, "What if I wrote a story about our own delegate, Mister Dickinson."

"Hold your horses James. Sarah I want you and Moses to greet Colonel George Washington when he arrives from Virginia. Assist him in whatever he may need." Doctor Franklin said as Sarah once again pushed the broom back in James' direction.

"This Colonel Washington must be important?"

Doctor Franklin nodded, "During the French and Indian war he saved many lives. I expect big things from him in congress."

"I'll go get my shawl." Sarah said, quickly going upstairs to her room.

"And that leaves me." James said, eager to finally get his own assignment, "What do you have in mind sir, maybe I could talk to this Colonel Washington.

"No James." Doctor Franklin replied, "No journalists will be allowed in the hall."

"No journalists!?" James was taken aback, "But, what about Alec."

"You forget James, I'm not a journalist."

"The delegates are here to deal with life or death matters, they'll need to voice their opinions freely, privately."

"Then what in the world am I supposed to do?" James asked, this time tossing the broom to Doctor Franklin, who caught it.

"Someone has to look after the delegates' horses."

"Horses?" James asked in disbelief as Doctor Franklin handed the broom back.

"You may need a bigger broom."

"You may need a shovel." Sarah laughed, making Alec snicker and James scowl at both of them.

* * *

In a matter of hours everyone was going to their jobs and Doctor Franklin was leading Alec and Henri inside the hall. There were a few people milling about but the meeting hadn't started yet. Doctor Franklin took Alec and Henri over to a man who was sitting at the table at the head of the room, writing down some quick notes before he stood to greet them.

"Doctor Franklin, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise." Doctor Franklin smiled, shaking the man's hand firmly, "These are the two lads I told you about, Alexander and Henri, they'll be helping through out the meeting. Boys, this is John Hancock."

"A pleasure to meet you Mister Hancock." Alec greeted, shaking the man's hand.

John nodded, "Now you both understand that whatever you may hear in this room may not be repeated to those on the outside, the contents of this meeting are of the utmost secrecy."

"Oui." Henri saluted, grabbing the buckets that Doctor Franklin held out for him, and heading outside to start his job.

"Understood, sir." Alec agreed, also making himself busy with his appointed job. He made sure each place had a few sheets of paper to start with, a quill for each delegate, and full ink bottles. Just as he was finishing the bell that would signal for the meeting to begin, began to toll and the delegates filled in, taking their seats.

Alec looked around for Henri, but he wasn't there, looking out the window Alec saw him coming towards the door, buckets full of water in his hands. "Henri hurry up, the meeting had started."

Ushering Henri in Alec took one bucket and helped Henri to hand out water to the delegates. The two buckets were emptied quickly and Alec watched as Henri darted out the door to get more water.

The men in the hall continued to argue, Mister Dickinson, the head for the moderates, was going up against John Adams, one of the firebrands.

"There is no peace in the hearts and minds of the countless thousands who are forced to swallow the vile brew of british tyranny!" John shouted, slamming his fist on the table.

"Mister Adams, you spit fire well." Mister Dickinson protested, placing his hands on his haps, "But the King's guns spit lead. You will lead down the path of ruin!"

"And you sir, will lead down the path to slavery."

"If you insist on war you shall have it, but it will be New England's war Mister Adams." Mister Dickinson shouted, as Alec felt someone push past him, it was James.

"James, what are doing here?" he hissed, grabbing James by the shoulder. "Doctor Franklin said no journalists."

"Relax Alec," James whispered, trying to wave him off, "I'm just getting the facts. Once we are allowed to print the story the people will want to know."

Before Alec could argue anymore James walked away with a pitcher of water, waiting for his facts. "Fine," he mumbled under his breath, "But don't come crying to me when you get caught."

Going back to his work Alec listened as Doctor Franklin rose to speak, "Friends I remind you that we lack, not in great talkers, but great doers. I find myself in agreement with Mister Adams."

James quickly set his pitcher down on the table, splashing water on one of the delegates as he grabbed his notebook and pencil to start writing. Alec frowned at the sheer lack of respect James had for Doctor Franklin's orders, he quickly grabbed a dry cloth and offered it to the frustrated delegate.

James scribbled down notes quickly, and he almost didn't notice when Doctor Franklin called him out, "Forgive me but my voice grows hoarse."

Alec shook his head as James failed to notice he had been caught, "Cold water Doctor Franklin?" he asked, offering the pitcher.

"Notebook." Doctor Franklin said, holding out his hand.

James reluctantly handed it over.

"Pencil please."

"Not my pencil, please." James pleaded, but in the end he handed the pencil over as well.

"I hate to nag you."

"I know," James sighed, "I know, horses."

No sooner had James left the hall when Samuel Adams stood to speak, but as he did, he kicked the bucket Henri had set down, spilling water all over the floor.

Alec quickly grabbed the bucket, whispering to Henri, "Hurry and get some more water, I'll take care of this. Quickly now, go." Sending Henri running out of the hall while he grabbed a mop, soaking up the puddle of water while the men continued to speak.

* * *

The day turned to evening, and the delegates were still talking, Alec was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw it was Doctor Franklin, "Alexander, it's getting late, you and Henri may go."

Alec nodded, "Alright, goodnight Doctor Franklin."

Meeting Henri at the door the both of them left the hall and walked down the road until they came to the tavern Colonel Washington was staying. Coming in the front door they heard voices talking in the next room.

"Where are Henri and Alec?" It sounded like Moses' voice.

"I don't care." James snapped, he sounded pretty irritated.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a chance to impress an important newspaper man from New Hampshire, Mister Wentworth. But I came up empty."

"So that's why you were snooping around in the hall during congress." Alec said, feeling a little frustrated with James.

"Wentworth?" Moses asked, "I don't know any Wentworth that publishes a paper in New Hampshire."

"Well he is who he says he is. He even paid us, he's a man of his word, see for yourself." James held out a handful of round brass objects that sort of resembled coins but they each had two holes in them.

"Those aren't coins, silly." Sarah almost laughed, "They're buttons."

"Buttons!?" James was taken aback.

"I've sewn buttons like these on my father's uniform. These buttons were minted three years ago by King George, to decorate the coats of gentlemen invited to the King's birthday party."

"Are you sure?" James demanded, sounding a bit angry.

"Of course I'm sure. Whoever your Mister Wentworth is, he must be a close friend of King George."

James seemed to think for a second, "I have an idea, quick, a pencil."

* * *

Together they all helped to formulate false rumors to give to the rotten spy, and with Alec having heard all the argument, they knew what not to say. James successfully delivered the rumors to Mister Wentworth and then him, Sarah, Alec, and Henri all followed him out of town to see who he was reporting to.

"If my guess is right, Mister Wentworth is reporting to someone, the question is who." James wondered as they watched the tory from behind a tree.

"Look," Henri whispered, pointing behind him, "A boat."

"Eight men could fit in this, we'd better be careful."

Alec nodded in agreement, "Listen." There were voices coming from the bridge just upstream from the boat.

"Red coats," James hissed, "I want to get closer."

"I'll go with you." Sarah said, handing Moses' tool bag to Henri. "Take Moses' tool pouch."

"We'll meet back on the road." James instructed as he and Sarah left, disappearing into the tall grass.

Alec felt Henri tug at his sleeve, "I have an idea." He grinned holding up Moses' drill giving a glance to the boat. Alec grinned back, giving a nod of approval, "Alright, but quickly, we don't want them to catch us."

Together they made quick work of the boat and had drilled a number of holes in the wooden base. With their mischievous nature satisfied they crept back just in time so that they weren't caught. Alec smirked as the boat began to sink midway across the river and the red coats and their little spy had to abandon ship, much to their embarrassment.

"Henri, great job!" James grinned.

* * *

Their plan successful executed the four of them returned to Philadelphia. The congress managed to finish without any more interference from spy or journalist alike.

"I'm glad that Colonel Washington was chosen to lead the continental army." Alec said as they sat down for dinner. "Because of him, it is now America's war."

"With men like Washington, we will win this war." James agreed, jabbing his plate enthusiastically with his fork.

They both stared at each other, somewhat surprised that they were agreeing on something for once. After a short awkward silence they both began to laugh, and before long everyone joined in.

Doctor Franklin smiled at James and Alec, "It is good to see you two agree on something other than grounds for an argument. I too hope Washington will lead this nation to victory."

* * *

**Aralyn: *trying to hide her laughter***

**James: What are you laughing about?**

**Alec: She's laughing at you. *starting to snicker***

**Aralyn: *still laughing* I'm sorry James but... *mimicking* Not my pencil, please!**

**James: *crosses arms* Har har har. Very funny.**

**Aralyn: I'm sorry James, but if it's any consolation, you're my favorite liberty kid.**

**Alec: Hey, what about me!?**

**Aralyn: Sorry, James is my favorite, ORIGINAL, liberty kid. Ok, thank you gor reading, I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, and I would love some more reviews. I'm gunna go on a sort of vacation/roadtrip/thingy for a few days so wish me luck on the road. Hope all of you are having a wonderful summer break and that you stay safe.**


	6. Of Independence and the Power of Words

**Author's note: Hey every one, Happy 4th of July!**

**Alec: I still can't believe it's been 237 years since the signing of the declaration of independance.**

**Aralyn: Time flies when you're making history. And how fitting that this chapter, based off the episode 'The First Fourth of July' should be posted today, sorry if it's a little short.**

**Alec: Aralyn does not own Liberty kids or any of the canon characters, she only owns me, okay?!**

**Aralyn: And without further ado...**

**Liberty for All**

* * *

Alec sighed, even since James and Henri had hurried back from their trip to New York with news from General Washington that hundreds of Hessian troops had arrived, Congress had been meeting more and more at the statehouse trying to orchestrate a document of resolve that would boost the country's and the men's moral.

And like always, while the big story was inside the statehouse, James was snooping around outside, trying to eavesdrop on this very important debate.

"James, get down, right this instant," he scolded as James hopped up for a better view at the window sill, "If you get caught not only will we get in trouble, but Doctor Franklin might as well."

"I want to hear too!" Henri exclaimed leaping up beside James, almost making both of them lose their balance.

"Henri, be careful."

"Someone is going to see you, get down." Alec hissed, grabbing Henri's legs.

It was a very poor choice that in the end pulled Henri down, as he fell he grabbed for James, which made him fall too, resulting in all three of them in a pile on the ground.

The scribe had heard the commotion and with a swift movement pulled the window shut.

"Oh no." James groaned, "Now what."

"We could always stay OUT of trouble." Alec suggested sharply, putting extra emphasis on the word out, "Now will you two get off, you're crushing me!"

* * *

"And just as Mr. Dickinson tried to infer that Mr. Paine's Common Sense is a waste of time…" James read from his notes as Alec and Sarah listened.

Despite the fact that their corrections annoyed him, it had almost become a habit for James to have Alec and Sarah listen to his writings before they went into print. Even James had to admit after all the proofreading his articles were sounding much better.

"I don't think infer is the word you want to use." Sarah interjected.

"Yes it is."

"She's right," Moses agreed.

"Well it sounds good." James defended himself.

"Words have a great power James."

"I know I'm a journalist."

"You have to be more careful in choosing them."

James rolled his eyes, "What would be the right word?"

"Suggest?" Sarah tried, offering her thoughts.

"Doesn't sound as good." James frowned.

"But it communicates your meaning."

"What about, allege?" Alec offered.

James shook his head, "Even with the right word, this article's no good. I don't know whether Congress is going to adopt the resolution." He grumbled, tossing his rough draft behind him.

"Doctor Franklin is having a secret meeting up stairs about just that subject." Moses said, picking up the crumpled paper.

Alec watched as James hurried up the stairs without a second's delay, which almost made him laugh, 'Oh, James…" he thought.

Sitting back down at the counter Alec opened up his pocket watch, looking at the picture of his family. Slowly a frown formed at his lips, and his forehead furrowed in deep thought.

"Alec?" Sarah's voice suddenly dragged him from his thoughts.

"Hm?" his head shot up as he quickly stuffed his watch back into his pocket.

"You seemed troubled, is there something on your mind?"

"Well,uh…I…No, I'm alright Miss Philips, don't worry." He tried to reassure her, "Really, I'm fine."

"If you insist."

Alec hurried down the hall, through the back door, the backyard, and closed himself inside the stable. Taking a deep breath, his thoughts suddenly burst into an internal debate.

'Come on Alec, why don't you just tell them.'

'Oh yes tell them, tell them and watch them leave you in the dust.'

'They wouldn't do that, they're my friends.'

'Pff, with friends like James, who needs enemies.'

'If I just explain it to them, they should understand.'

'Do you honestly believe that anyone would understand.'

Alec groaned, swinging his fist around in frustration, hitting the wooden pillar holding up the roof of the stable. At the moment of impact there was nothing, then after a few seconds the pain ran up his arm.

"Ow!" he yelled, shaking his hand, "Why did I do that?"

* * *

Alec watched as numerous crumpled sheets of paper tumbled out of Sarah's bag and onto the counter.

"Miss Philips, how did you-?"

"I disguised myself as a chamber maid and simply took out his trash." Sarah explain with smug grin.

James un-crumpled one of the sheets, "When in the course of human events it becomes necessary for one people to destroy the…"

Setting down the unfinished writing he grabbed another one.

"When in the course of human events it becomes imperative to cut asunder the…"

And another.

"When in the course of human events it becomes desirable for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another-"

Sarah gasped, "It's sedition! He's writing an explanation for-"

"Breaking off all ties to the crown." James finished for her, "Finally, a declaration of independence. But why does he keep starting over? Why not just write it and have done?"

"Remember what I said about the power of words?"

"But doesn't he know that action is needed now?"

"It is important to take the necessary time to choose the correct words." Sarah said firmly, "Especially when defying a king."

"The words may sound good, but if they don't convey the desired meaning it may not bring as many to our cause as the right words would, James." Alec added, "Mr. Jefforson is thinking about the cause, but he wants to do it the right way, not the fast way."

* * *

Alec paced nervously at the back entrance to the courthouse. It had been nearly a month since they had discovered Mr. Jefferson's rough drafts for the Declaration of Independence. Now after several revisions of it by his peers it was ready to be put to a vote, which was to be held that morning. The thing is the vote would be very close, and they needed another vote to help ensure that it would pass, and the delegate that held that vote in his hands was Cesar Rodney, who was so sick he stayed home.

James and Moses had left in a rush to get him here in time, but as the agonizing minutes passed Alec worried that perhaps the worst had happened and that Mr. Rodney's vote would not count.

Suddenly the sound of horse's hooves on cobblestone reached his ears and a joyous smile spread across his face as a weary Mr. Rodney rode into the side courtyard of the courthouse.

"Steady Rodney." The sick man muttered to himself as he slumped in the saddle, accidentally sliding off into a puddle of rain water.

"Mr. Rodney!" Alec helped the delegate up, "Are you alright?"

Mr. Rodney gasped for breath, "I've got to make it inside."

Alec nodded, not wasting another moment with words. He swung Mr. Rodney's arm over his shoulder and help support the man's weak frame into the courthouse.

All talk stopped once they entered, and the silence was broken by a fit of coughing from Mr. Rodney. One by one every man in the room stood, applauding Mr. Rodney as Alec helped him to his seat.

Mr. Hancock pounded his gavel to the table, calling the men to order as Mr. Rodney began to speak.

"As I believe the voice of my constituents, and of all sensible and honest men, is in favor of independence. My own judgement, concurs with them. I vote for independence!" he proclaimed.

Winded from his sickness and his short speech Mr. Rodney sat down, clasping Alec's hand in a grateful gesture, "Thank you lad."

"It's unanimous." Mr. Hancock said firmly, making Alec smile. It had been passed, the official declaration of independence, he was too excited for words.

* * *

Days later after what Alec thought was probably the most important document in the world had been signed, all four of them, Sarah, James, Henri, and Alec were all getting ready to leave for New York, and to take copies of the declaration with them to spread among the troops.

Alec kept looking at Henri, who was constantly looking at him, almost as if he was searching for some sort of an answer.

"What?"

"I know you're hiding something Alec." He said, cutting straight to the point.

Alec went wide eyed in panic, nearly freezing on the spot.

"Ha! I knew it!" Henri shouted, excited by the fact that his guess had been right.

"Shhhh!" Alec hissed, clapping a hand over Henri's mouth, casting a quick glance to James and Sarah to see if they had noticed. Quickly pulling Henri back Alec closed the door behind them, ensuring that they were alone.

"James was right, you're a world class sneak." Alec sighed, "I don't know how you found out I was hiding something, or if it was simply your wild intuition, but either way, you are correct, there is something."

"I saw you pacing in the stable the other day. Are you a spy?"

Alec held back a small laugh, "No, it's nothing like that, but what I am about to tell you, you must promise that you will never breath a word of this secret to anyone, unless I give you permission. Understand?"

Henri could feel the seriousness in Alec's voice, "Oui, I won't tell a soul." He promised.

Alec gave a weak smile, knowing Henri would keep his word, "Alright, this is a secret I've been keeping for a long time, and I'm trusting you…"

* * *

**Aralyn: Oh, how juicy, we have a secret. *smirk***

**Sarah: A secret?**

**Henri: Oui! Alec-**

**Alec: *claps hand over Henri's mouth* Henri you promised, not a word.**

**Henri: Sorry.**

**Aralyn: But what is his secret? And why is he so worried about sharing it? It might be a few chapters before the truth is revealed, but I promise, it will be soon...ish. Until then, stay safe, enjoy the festivities, and have a wonderful day of celebration!**


End file.
